


Sticking to the Basics

by cass_e



Series: A + S [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Choking, Crying During Sex, Culture Shock, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Fingerfucking, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Lima Syndrome, Magic, Misogyny, Mummification, Overstimulation, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sexually experienced/inexperienced, Squirting, Stockholm Syndrome, Teasing, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, inappropriate use of magic, magical sex, pussy slapping, unwanted arousal, vocal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cass_e/pseuds/cass_e
Summary: After an exhausting week of getting used to her new life, Ascilia accompanies her husband, Sterling, to a fae ball. She’s expecting a public orgy, and that’s basically what it is, so she’s not surprised. But one thing manages to pique her interest . . .
Relationships: Ascilia/Sterling
Series: A + S [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833877
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Sticking to the Basics

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series I’m starting because I’m bored. It will entail the sexual adventures of Ascilia (human) and her new husband, Sterling (fae royalty). More info on the series will be in its description.

“That could be us,” Sterling said, pointing to our right.

I looked over and saw a woman getting fucked by her husband on the dance floor, her ball gown rucked up, but by now it didn’t shock me. I’d seen several couples having sex on our way to the ballroom, and I’d also seen several fae women in light and heavy bondage alike -- all in painful positions.

“You’ve already violated me once today,” I said lightly, none too pleased.

“There are countless women here who’ve been ‘violated’ more than once today, Ascilia.”

“Why would you say ‘violated’ with air quotes?” I asked, trying to keep the displeasure out of my voice.

Sterling always looked for something to punish -- I figured if I didn’t give him anything to punish me for tonight, I’d be in the clear.

“Because I like getting you worked up,” he said honestly, smirking.

He wound an arm around my waist as we continued to walk around the ballroom, simply surveying the guests and their dubious ministrations. I wanted to move his arm away, but I figured a little physical contact wouldn’t hurt. If it appeased him, then so be it.

I observed the couple to our right -- a woman was floating in a sack, completely mummified. Her husband was obviously using magic to keep her body afloat, to follow him around. She was writhing in her bondage, and I could tell that her muscles were straining in what appeared to be pleasure, not pain. At least, hopefully.

Not much had managed to shock me since last week -- but for some reason, this woman’s predicament did.

“Interested in something like that?” Sterling asked, noticing my attention was elsewhere.

“Not interested _in_ that,” I said. “Simply _interested._ ”

“Sir,” Sterling called out, gesturing to the husband and the mummified fae woman.

I felt myself turning red in embarrassment, that the husband had caught me watching them, but I had to remember that being a voyeur was pretty common, and nearly unavoidable, in Isellas.

“My king,” the husband said, bowing. He turned to me and did the same, saying, “My, queen. Thank you for inviting us. My father is close friends with yours, King Sterling. He’s a merchant.”

“Oh, I know who you are,” Sterling said, eyes widening marginally. “Leontis Ollmuri, you’re known for your passion for sensory deprivation. It’s a pleasure.”

 _Sensory deprivation?_ I glanced up at the hooded woman.

An orange light emanated from her leather sack, and I recognized it as the physical manifestation of Leo’s magic. Every fae’s magic manifested differently, in different colors and smells, and I had yet to know what Sterling’s was like.

“Forgive me,” Leo said, sounding genuinely apologetic. “But your wife looks quite chaste this evening.”

I balked, about to go off on him, but Sterling pressed a quick hand to the back of my neck. He squeezed tightly, as if he were grabbing a disgruntled kitten by its scruff. It pissed me off, but I got the message.

“We _had_ our fun this afternoon,” Sterling said. He didn’t increase the pressure on my neck, but he didn’t let up, either. “Didn’t we, Ascilia?”

Sterling’s purple eyes bored into mine, and I recognized the icy expression on his face. He was demanding obedience, and I had no other choice but to give it to him.

“Yes, sir,” I said through gritted teeth. “So much fun.”

“Yes, so much fun,” Sterling echoed, looking back to Leo.

“Oh? Do tell.”

My heart pounded in my chest as I waited for Sterling to say something.

_Sterling wouldn’t divulge our sex lives to mere strangers . . . would he?_

“We’re going back to the basics,” Sterling said after a pause. “It seems the queen has an affinity for my fingers in particular, since she’s come on them several times now. No magic required.”

I realized he was looking down at me, and when we locked eyes, he grinned. He finally let go of my neck and then grabbed my face with the same hand.

“I frequently forget your home country isn’t accustomed to such vulgar small talk. You’re adorable when you’re blushing, when you’re embarrassed. I wonder, would you like to be humiliated now? In front of all these people?”

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

Sterling patted my cheek before letting go of me, and I peered up at him, nervous, but he wasn’t paying attention to me anymore.

“Ah, so you’re taking it slow,” Leo said, raising a brow. “How . . . thoughtful of you.”

“The poor girl nearly fainted when I suggested restraints,” Sterling said jokingly. I clenched my fists as I felt an embarrassed flash of heat in my gut. “She was a virgin, after all. And her home country is so uptight, so prude. Humans really only have sex to reproduce.”

“Such a shame,” Leo said, resting a hand on his chest.

“Indeed,” Sterling agreed readily. “So I called you over here, Leontis, because my wife took an interest in your wife’s . . . predicament.”

“Oh?” Leo used his magic to bring his indiscernible wife forward.

“I . . . didn’t,” I said, hoping I didn’t sound disobedient. “At least, not really.”

Sterling grabbed at the back of my neck again. But this time, his fingers pressed into the sides, restricting the blood flow to my head. I instinctively reached up to dislodge his strong fingers, but I was no match for fae strength. I was starting to feel a little out of it, but Sterling wouldn’t stop, not even if I asked nicely.

“I think you’re lying to me,” Sterling said. “And you know how much I hate lying.”

Sterling had lowered his voice, and my mind brought me back to this afternoon. Back to when he’d had his head between my thighs, when I’d felt his breath and voice against my cunt. I couldn’t suppress a shiver, but I somehow managed to cover up my expression of humiliation and surprise.

“Why don’t we have Leontis explain his passion?” Sterling asked, finally letting up on my neck. I closed my eyes as my head started to ache, and I nodded numbly, but Sterling said, “Ah-ah-ah. Open those pretty brown eyes.”

I blinked a few times, trying to figure out why the threat of passing out had made me so . . . complacent. But in a good way. I didn’t like how it made me feel, and I hoped Sterling hadn’t noticed that maybe, just maybe, I’d enjoyed it.

“Well, as you can see, my wife is in a leather sack,” Leo said, gesturing to his wife. “To properly restrict her mobility, I put her in two sacks. The first is far tighter than the one you’re both looking at, and I’ve used magic to make it quite stiff. And, of course, there’s the plugging of the ears. The covering of the eyes. She’s completely at my mercy, and she sings so sweetly for me while deprived of her senses . . . It’s truly magical.”

Leo used magic to move his wife forward again, this time in front of me and Sterling.

“Observe, please.”

The blond fae summoned furls of orange smoke, another physical manifestation of his magic. I watched as it took on a shape, and I realized I was looking at . . . a cunt. Its lines were constantly shifting, and it was translucent. I was also looking at it from the other side, as if I were looking at a cunt from the inside.

“This is my wife’s,” Leo said, running his fingers over the folds. His expression was soft and pleased -- content, even -- and I watched, slightly repulsed, as he lazily thumbed over the clit.

The sack of his wife shuddered, and I narrowed my eyes.

It didn’t take a genius to realize that whatever Leo was doing to the magical version of his wife’s cunt, the same was happening to the real one, to hers.

“Oh, how _clever,_ ” Sterling said, grabbing at his chin. “I haven’t thought to do this type of magic in centuries. I find it more fulfilling to take what I want with force. Consent isn’t a matter of importance.”

“I used to as well,” Leo said with a sage nod. He spread his wife’s labia before fucking two fingers into it, and he continued to fuck it, casually, as he talked to me and Sterling.

“But I’ve found that _physica magicae_ is so much more . . . alarming. Surprising. And the body you play with can’t escape.” Leo regarded me over the swirling orange lines of his wife’s cunt -- I didn’t like the look in his eyes. “The sensation is relentless.”

I swallowed thickly and looked at the sack, at the tremors in his wife’s legs as he continued to magically finger her cunt.

Sterling made a low noise of approval. “You may’ve rekindled my passion for _physica magicae,_ Leontis.”

“No, please,” I whispered, feeling nauseous and heady all at once. I glanced at Sterling and saw him smirking down at me, but there was no warmth in it. “N--Not here. Not now. _Please._ ”

Leo raised an eyebrow at the defiance and begging, still fingering his wife’s magic cunt.

Sterling must’ve realized he was in a difficult position -- that the king of Isellas should never be defied, let alone allow such defiance to happen, _and_ without punishment. I swallowed thickly, thinking pleading might get me somewhere, but we were all interrupted by the sack jerking aggressively.

I could hear the wife’s screams, but they were very muffled. And then my gut twisted around unwanted arousal. I dug my fingers into the heavy fabric of my gown, desperately trying to focus on anything but the wife’s barely audible pleasure.

My gaze flickered back to Leo’s face, and I realized he’d been looking at me with that hooded gaze the entire time. The magic cunt clenched around his fingers, and I watched, bewildered, as it mimicked the wife squirting -- orange swirls of smoke casted off and then vanished into thin air.

My breath hitched as I watched Leo continue to finger his wife, his movements undeterred by the fact that she’d just orgasmed. The wife thrashed desperately in the sack, but the movement was barely perceptible to outsiders.

I felt a pang of guilt for her, for the overstimulation she was going through, so I tentatively said, “Sir . . . She finished . . .”

Leo’s dazed expression broke as he started laughing, and then Sterling did, too, but he was more quiet about it. He eventually grinned behind a large hand.

“Adorable,” Leo said, smiling at Sterling.

I couldn’t tear my eyes away from his moving fingers, how he so easily alternated between fingering and slapping her folds, stimulating his wife’s clit until her screams grew so loud I could hear them without straining now. On top of feeling humiliated, I realized, with a growing sense of dread, that I was aroused.

 _Had been_ aroused for the past few minutes.

I felt so torn about it, about delighting in this form of bondage and the wife’s suffering, but it reminded me of Sterling’s fingers in my cunt in the baths, the feeling of his chest pressed to my back, towering over me. Dominating me.

It went against everything I’d ever stood for, but I was getting aroused by Leo’s wife being forced into submission, being forced to feel pleasure.

It was all becoming too much, too soon, so I turned away.

But Sterling grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

My cunt clenched around nothing, and I made a weird sound in the back of my throat -- halfway between a panicked laugh and a sob. I knew Sterling would eventually demand eye contact, so I looked up at him out of my own volition.

He was smirking, but there was now a hunger in his eyes.

“You were getting aroused, Ascilia.” He sounded gentle and soft, but I knew it was only to degrade me. “You’re _still_ aroused right now.”

“N--No, I’m not--”

“You _begged_ me to wait,” Sterling said, loosening his hold on my arm.

He grabbed my face with one hand and held my side with the other, his thumb featherlight against the underside of my breast. “You told me I shouldn’t have my way with you _publicly_ until you were ready. Until you could impress me.”

“I meant that!” My voice trembled.

I had nowhere to look but his face, and the hungry look in his eyes was turning into something much crueler, and I, all of sudden, felt myself crying in a panic. “Please! Please, Sterling! I’ll do anything! I’m not-- I can’t! I’ll admit I was aroused before, I still am, but . . .”

I sniffled, and my face crumbled.

Even though I couldn’t discern Sterling’s expression through my tears, I pleaded one more time; “But _please,_ not here. Not now.”

I’d managed to keep my voice down to a panicked whisper, but I didn’t know how long I could stay calm. I thought it was ironic, that I considered crying ‘calm,’ but it was the truth. And Sterling knew that, too -- that there were many levels to my clearheadedness when we were doing something sexual. And crying didn’t mean I was unclear, per se -- it simply meant I was getting there.

Sterling tutted and let go of me altogether, and I covered my eyes, trying to stifle small sobs by not breathing for a few seconds.

I heard Sterling say, “I’m sure you can see why we’re taking it slow now.”

“Ah, humans are so fun to break in,” Leo said, but there was something off about his tone of voice.

When I moved my hands away, I blinked a few times to get a good look at Leo, and I was horrified by the pitiful look in his eyes.

But it wasn’t for me.

It was for Sterling.

I froze, unsure of what to do, and when I peered up at Sterling, he was smiling tightly at the blond fae. If I didn’t act quickly, then Sterling would be in a bad mood for the rest of the night, and I didn’t _particularly_ feel like incurring his wrath after such an eventful, exhausting week.

“Sir . . .” I trailed off, still crying.

Sterling didn’t look away from Leo, anger pooling in his icy purple irises.

I would have to give him something substantial to make up for humiliating him, so I dug my fingers into the slit of my gown and tugged it apart. It was created for this very purpose, for easy access, and I swallowed thickly, remembering how just earlier I’d loathed it for its design.

Sterling still didn’t look away from Leo, so I tentatively reached for my husband’s hand, and I glanced down at his pale, long fingers. I refrained from making a sound, and I guided his hand toward my folds, which I knew, by now, were _very_ slick with arousal.

The fae jumped, blinking and looking away from Leo. His fingers dislodged from my cunt as if he’d been burned, but it was only because he’d been surprised. I would’ve laughed at his wide eyes, but seeing as he was already pissed off, I didn’t want to give him another reason to punish me.

Sterling recovered quickly, grabbing me close to him. I stumbled into his chest, and he shoved his fingers into my pussy with no preamble.

I made a wanton noise of surprise and moaned breathily, clutching at his silver embroidered shirt. It practically molded to his body, so I didn’t have a lot to work with, but Sterling responded to my struggling by moving my hands to his arm.

I desperately clutched onto it, whimpering as his fingers shallowly fucked into me. It was difficult at this angle, and I wasn’t really getting off, but it was as if Sterling read my mind because he pulled his fingers out a bit and rubbed over my clit. I thought he’d go slow like he usually did, but he pressed his fingertips into the swollen area and rubbed furiously.

My body went taught, and I tried to breathe through the sensations, but I choked on my spit. I made a guttural sound, trying to clear my throat, but it quickly turned into breathy moaning I couldn’t control.

I pressed my forehead into the side of Sterling’s chest and readjusted my grip on his arm, holding on for dear life. My gut twisted around an unbearable amount of pleasure, and when Sterling got more accurate and aggressive with his stroking, I squealed behind clenched teeth.

Without warning, Sterling pulled his hand away, and I struggled to catch my breath, keeping my forehead against his chest. My cunt clenched desperately, aching to be touched, but I knew better than to touch myself without Sterling’s permission.

“Perhaps I’ll stick to the basics after all,” Sterling said, and then he made me move away from him. I backed up, but not far, and when I looked up, he licked his fingers clean of my arousal -- while staring at someone, presumably Leo.

I sighed softly, feeling a little out of it, and when I turned around, Sterling wrapped an arm around my waist.

When I looked up, however, reality set in.

Leo was gaping at us, but he wasn’t the only one.

My eyes widened as I realized _hundreds_ of other fae were looking at us.

Panic made my chest spasm painfully. “Spirits . . .” I turned back into Sterling’s chest, but my reprieve didn’t last long because he backed us up to a pillar and then made me lean against it.

“. . . Sterling?” I asked, confused.

The fae pulled at the silver stick holding his black hair up, and the locks rushed down his shoulders, silky and wavy. He dragged his gaze from Leo to my gown, and then to my eyes.

He gestured for my hands, and then he dropped his hair stick into them. I held onto it, wondering what he was about to do, and then he took a knee in front of me, moving my gown apart. I shuddered when his fingertips grazed my thighs, and just when he was about to expose me, I whimpered desperately, hoping he’d stop.

Sterling glanced up at me and then moved forward, pressing his forehead against the fabric of my gown, and then--

I wasn’t sure what sound I made, but it’d been loud and extremely embarrassing, and it was all because the fae had put his mouth on me. I scrambled for purchase against the pillar, but it was smooth, and I panted harshly as he ate me out with newfound fervor. When he’d eaten me out before, it’d always been slow, mostly because he’d wanted to tease me, but he’d been caring and gentle. Patient.

But this?

This was brutal.

I couldn’t breathe through the sounds coming out of my mouth like I used to, to cover up the embarrassing ones -- I could barely breathe to begin with. I was vaguely aware of the panic, of the looks I was getting from other fae, but the only thing I could truly focus on was, well, the pleasure.

I didn’t see Sterling lift a hand, but I suddenly felt two of his fingers against my folds, gathering wetness, and I knew where this was going.

“St--Sterling . . !”

He looked up at me as he pressed two fingers in, and I nearly doubled over, a guttural moan punching its way out of my throat. When I opened my eyes again, Sterling was still looking up at me. I wanted to look away, but I felt like I couldn’t.

I quickly stuck his hair stick in my own bun and grabbed onto his hair, and he responded in kind by grabbing my thigh with his free hand and shoving my body back, forcing my legs apart. My gut wrenched as Sterling started an efficient pace with his fingers, and I tried to ignore the squelching sounds, I really did, but they were so loud, and it felt so quiet in the ballroom.

The panic from before came back, but it melted into the pleasure, and I felt so confused that I started sobbing, scrambling for a better grip on the fae’s black hair.

I wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but Sterling adjusted the angle of his fingers and started to hit something that had my legs shaking. I needed his free hand on my thigh, to keep me upright, but I also needed to come, to get this over with, so I scrambled to free it.

He seemed to get the message and moved his left hand by his mouth, and then I felt his fingers on my clit, and it was too much. I was so overwhelmed I didn’t know what I was saying, what I sounded like. All I knew was that I was so overwhelmed, it felt like if I let go, I’d snap in half.

When Sterling looked up at me again, I was already looking down, tears streaking down my breasts.

It was all over for me when Sterling groaned against my pussy, and the sound turned into something oddly possessive and animalistic. It paired off with my high-pitched moaning, and the pressure in my abdomen finally snapped. The moan quickly turned into a scream, and I braced myself against the pillar so I wouldn’t fall down.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and the moan just kept going and going -- until Sterling slowed his fingers down and then pulled them out. My chest heaved as I tried to catch my breath, and I finally loosened my death-grip on his hair.

I thought he’d be mad at me for pulling his hair so hard, but when I looked down, he gave my pussy one more lick before pulling away. He yanked the sides of my gown down, and when he stood up, I realized his face was wet.

I looked down, instinctively reaching a hand between my legs, and-- I’d just squirted.

I made an embarrassed sound and fixed my gown even more, and when I pushed away from the pillar, my legs gave out. I yelped, but Sterling was quick to grab me. Before I could even thank him, he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his hips like I weighed nothing.

“There you go.” He clasped his hands under my ass, and I hesitated before wrapping my arms around his neck, and then I buried my face in the dampness of his neck.

Sterling didn’t say another word and left, and the farther we got from the ballroom, the more I relaxed. I could finally breathe normally, so I took deep breaths, and before I knew it, I was sleepy. I yawned, feeling beyond boneless from today’s events, and when my arms went slack around Sterling’s neck, I didn’t try to correct my grip.

The hallways of the palace blurred together until Sterling said something, and then he was slowly putting me down on our bed. I groaned and blinked blearily, trying to communicate to Sterling that I felt exhausted.

The fae only shushed me and told me to sleep, so I did.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated but not anticipated. <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ascilia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049834) by [shinygeode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygeode/pseuds/shinygeode)
  * [Feel it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014810) by [shinygeode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygeode/pseuds/shinygeode)




End file.
